Marco Mendoza
Marco Mendoza is an American rock musician who is the bass guitarist for The Dead Daisies and the reformed lineup of Thin Lizzy, and a former member of the Thin Lizzy spin-off Black Star Riders. Career Marco Mendoza started his professional career in 1989, playing bass for former Black Sabbath drummer Bill Ward's solo album Along The Way, which was released in January 1990. In 1991, he replaced former Heart bassist Steve Fossen in the band Alias in 1991. Mendoza played on the band's second album Never Say Never, but Alias was dropped by Capitol Records in 1992 and the album was shelved. He played in John Sykes' band Blue Murder, from 1992 until 1993. In 1994, he was recruited into a reformed lineup of Thin Lizzy, also featuring Sykes, with guitarist Scott Gorham, keyboard player Darren Wharton and drummer Brian Downey. After some preliminary one-off concerts, the band toured more consistently from 1996 until 2000, replacing the departing Downey with Tommy Aldridge and releasing the live album One Night Only. |title=Biography: Thin Lizzy|last=Dougan|first=John|publisher=Allmusic|accessdate=May 28, 2010}} From 2000 to 2003 Mendoza recorded and toured with Ted Nugent, and in 2004 he toured with Whitesnake, another band that once featured Sykes and Aldridge, and appeared on their DVD Live... In the Still of the Night. Also in 2004, Mendoza guested on keyboardist Derek Sherinian's solo album Mythology. However, he returned to Thin Lizzy in 2005, replacing Randy Gregg. He left the band in 2007, and subsequently toured with ex-Dokken guitarist George Lynch in his band Lynch Mob. After Sykes left Thin Lizzy in 2009, Mendoza rejoined the band for a third stint, this time with Gorham, Wharton, Downey, singer Ricky Warwick and guitarist Vivian Campbell. This lineup of Thin Lizzy toured Europe throughout 2011, before a US tour at the end of the year, and a further tour of Europe in early 2012. On July 6, 2007, Mendoza released his first solo album Live for Tomorrow, through Frontiers Records in Europe. The record was produced and co-written by Richie Kotzen and features guest performances by Steve Lukather, Ted Nugent, Doug Aldrich, Tommy Aldridge, Brian Tichy, Marco Rentería of Jaguares, and others. Mendoza has also played for the band Soul SirkUS and with many other artists from different musical backgrounds including: Bill Ward, Right Said Fred, Robert Williams, Roch Voisine, Dolores O'Riordan, Tim "Ripper" Owens, and Tommy Shaw. When not touring, Mendoza has played with his band Mendoza Heredia Neto, featuring drummer Joey Heredia and keyboard player Renato Neto, on Tuesday nights at La Ve Lee Jazz Club in Studio City. The band has recorded a live CD, Live in L.A. In December 2012, Mendoza co-founded the Thin Lizzy spin-off band, Black Star Riders. Black Star Riders' first album All Hell Breaks Loose was released in May 2013. On May 30, 2014, it was announced that Mendoza was leaving Black Star Riders at the end of the contemporaneous US tour to work on other projects. Mendoza joined Neal Schon's side project Neal Schon's Journey Through Time along with fellow Dead Daisies member Deen Castronovo. Discography Solo albums * Live for Tomorrow (2007) * Casa Mendoza (2010) * Viva La Rock (2018) Other collaborations *1990 Ward One: Along the Way (Bill Ward) *1992 Never Say Never (Alias) shelved, independently released in 2009 *1993 Nothin' but Trouble (Blue Murder) *1994 Screaming Blue Murder (Blue Murder) *1995 Real World (Tin Drum) *1995 Out of My Tree (John Sykes) *1996 Feels Good (Michael Ruff) *1996 Smashing! (Right Said Fred) *1996 Kissing Rain (Roch Voisine) *1997 Loveland (John Sykes) *1997 Sugar Cane (Rafael Aragon) *1997 20th Century (John Sykes) *1998 Date with the Devil's Daughter (Robert Williams) *1998 7 Deadly Zens (Tommy Shaw) *1998 Live in L.A. (Mendoza Heredia Neto) *2000 One Night Only (Thin Lizzy) *2000 Into the Light (David Coverdale) *2000 Nuclear Cowboy (John Sykes) *2001 Full Bluntal Nugity (Ted Nugent) *2002 Craveman (Ted Nugent) *2004 Mythology (Derek Sherinian) *2004 Bad Boy Live! (John Sykes) *2005 World Play (Soul SirkUS) *2006 Live... In the Still of the Night (Whitesnake) *2007 Are You Listening? (Dolores O'Riordan) *2009 Play My Game (Tim "Ripper" Owens) *2009 No Baggage (Dolores O'Riordan) *2009 Smoke and Mirrors (Lynch Mob) *2010 La Famiglia Superstar (Famiglia Superstar) *2011 ''Brown Eyed Soul (Steve Saluto) *2013 All Hell Breaks Loose (Black Star Riders) *2014 So U (Neal Schon) *2014 Kill The King '' (WAMI) *2015 ''Revolución (The Dead Daisies) *2016 Make Some Noise (The Dead Daisies) *2016 Night Train (Jericho Summer) *2017 Live & Louder (The Dead Daisies) *2018 Burn It Down (The Dead Daisies) Tribute albums *1999 Little Guitars: A Tribute to Van Halen *2000 Metallic Assault: A Tribute to Metallica *2001 Stone Cold Queen: A Tribute *2002 Pigs and Pyramids: An All Star Lineup Performing the Songs of Pink Floyd *2002 One Way Street: A Tribute to Aerosmith References External links * The Official Marco Mendoza Website * BBC Marco Mendoza site * MARCO MENDOZA TALKS ABOUT THE “NEW” THIN LIZZY * Stevelukather.com * Stevelukather.com Category:Living people Category:American rock bass guitarists Category:American male bass guitarists Category:Whitesnake members Category:Soul SirkUS members Category:Blue Murder (band) members Category:Thin Lizzy members Category:Musicians from San Diego Category:American people of Mexican descent Category:The Dead Daisies members Category:Guitarists from California Category:20th-century American guitarists Category:Black Star Riders members Category:Alias (band) members Category:Year of birth missing (living people)